Stars
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: EXO , Baekyeol , Chanbaek , Chanyeol , Baekhyun . "kau tau Baek, ada dua hal yang tidak bisa kita hitung di dunia ini" it's Yaoi fanfiction. Hybrid story! Cat!Baekhyun Human!Chanyeol . DLDR. Rnr please?


**Stars**

Chanyeol sedang mendekap kucing kesayangannya itu di taman kota. Kalau bukan karna keinginan kucing itu, Chanyeol akan langsung pulang setelah lelah jalan-jalan. Kalau Cuma taman, dibelakang rumah mewahnya juga terdapat taman yang bahkan jauh lebih indah dari ini.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala kucingnya, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa kucingnya terlihat lelah. Jelas, mereka baru saja pulang dari kebun binatang, tapi bukannya pulang, kucing manis itu malah meminta Chanyeol mengunjungi taman kota, tempat ia dulu ditemukan.

Kucing itu dulunya adalah kucing jalanan biasa. Dia selalu berada ditaman itu karna dia suka sekali melihat anak manusia yang bermain ditaman. Suatu hari, kucing itu melihat lelaki tampan yang mengendarai sepeda memasuki taman. Seketika itu juga ia mengharapkan kalau dirinya adalah manusia, sehingga ia bisa mengejar lelaki itu.

Kucing itu duduk manis didekat pohon sambil memperhatikan lelaki tampan yang kini duduk di bangku taman, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menyemprot bulu-bulunya. Kucing itu menoleh dan menyadari bahwa segerombolan anak kecil menyemprot tubuhnya dengan pilox berwarna-warni. Kucing itu mundur hingga ia menabrak pohon. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana, ia hanya bergetar ketakutan.

Kucing itu mengeong pelan, kalau ia manusia mungkin ia sudah menangis. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa terangkat kemudian didekap.

"kucing itu juga ciptaan Tuhan. Jadi jangan mengganggu kucing atau hewan lainnya"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tegas bagi si kucing. Bahkan si kucing berharap bahwa pemuda tampan yang membawa sepeda tadilah yang menggendongnya.

Tiba-tiba si penggendong mengangkat kucing itu dan menghadapkan kucing itu dengan wajahnya.

"nah kucing manis, mereka sudah pergi, sekarang ayo kita pulang dan kita bersihkan bulu cantikmu"

Kucing itu begitu terkejut menyadari bahwa harapannya terkabul. Segera saja lelaki itu menggendong si kucing dan menaruhnya ke keranjang sepeda,dan membawa kucing itu pulang.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya lelaki tampan ini memeliharanya. Si kucing tentu senang menjadi peliharaan lelaki yang begitu baik padanya. Sudah satu tahun si kucing tinggal dengan lelaki itu. ia sudah menyaksikan kehidupan lelaki itu mulai dari hubungannya dengan keluarga, teman, pendidikan, bahkan kekasih.

Di satu malam, kucing itu melihat tuannya itu marah-marah. Entah berapa banyak barang yang ia banting. Disaat yang sama ia menangis. Tak hentinya lelaki itu menyebut nama kekasihnya. Si kucing tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi, dalam hatinya ia hanya ingin menenangkan tuannya yang selama ini begitu baik padanya.

Ia berjalan pelan dan naik ke sofa tempat tuannya duduk, ia mengeong beberapa kali seakan memanggil tuannya. Lelaki yang merupakan tuannya itu menoleh dan segera membawa kucing itu ke dapur dan memberinya makan.

Si kucing yang memang bukan berniat makan malah kembali lagi keruang depan. Melihat tuannya duduk di sofa, ia segera naik dan tiduran dipaha tuannya.

Ia tetap dalam posisi itu, ia hanya berharap tuannya terhibur.

Dia sadar dia bukan hamster yang imut, bukan kelinci yang lincah, bukan anjing yang pintar, dia hanya kucing jalanan.

Tapi ia sangat menyayangi tuannya, dan ingin sekali membalas kebaikan tuannya.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu, tuannya datang dengan seorang temannya yang sama-sama tinggi. Kucing itu hanya memperhatikan, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sampai tiba-tiba teman dari tuannya mengangkat tubuhnya dan memangkunya.

"kau pasti akan sangat cantik" gumamnya.

Disebelahnmya, tuannya tersenyum.

"sangat cantik" tambahnya.

Yang ia ketahui selanjutnya ia dibawa ke dalam sebuah ruangan, kemudian sesuatu seperti jarum masuk ketubuhnya, tak lama kemudian ia mengantuk dan tertidur.

Dan saat ia terbangun, ia melihat tuannya duduk disebelahnya, dan perlahan membantunya untuk duduk, lalu membingkai wajah kucing itu.

"mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku, Park Baekhyun"

Saat itu, kucing itu menyadari, ia telah berubah menjadi manusia bernama Baekhyun.

Dan tuannya adalah Park Chanyeol

2 bulan pertama mereka habiskan untuk mengajari Baekhyun banyak hal, terutama bicara. Baekhyun cepat belajar, dalam waktu singkat ia sudah bisa mengoceh panjang lebar –terutama saaat Chanyeol terlambat pulang-

Dan malam ini, setelah lelah berjalan-jelan dikebun binatang, Baekhyun malah mengajak Chanyeol ke taman tempat tinggalnya dulu. Padahal mata Baekhyun sudah sangat mengantuk. Namun Chanyeol berusaha menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

"yeollie.."

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati kucingnya itu menatapnya.

"ada apa baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"aku ingin tau, ada berapa bintang dilangit? Kau kan pintar, kau pasti bisa menjawabnya" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah innocentnya yang sedang sangat penasaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "bagaimana kalau kau menghitungnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"satu.. dua.. tiga... empat.." baekhyun menghitung sambil menunjuk bintang dilangit.

"...dua puluh tujuh... dua puluh delapan... dua puluh dela- eh? Sampai mana aku tadi?" Baekhyun bingung sendiri, ia mengulang hitungannya dari awal.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan wajah kucingnya itu. Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu saat ini.

"aish Yeolllie, aku kehilangan hitungan terus, bisakah kau beritau berapa banyak bintang dilangit?" tanya Baekhyun. Kitten eyesnya membuat Chanyeol mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas.

"kau tau Baek, ada dua hal yang tidak bisa kita hitung di dunia ini" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandangnya, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"yang pertama banyaknya bintang dilangit-"

"tapi yeol, kau kan pintar, pasti ada rumus untuk menghitungnya"

Ucapan Chanyeol dipotong oleh Baekhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"bukankah tadi kukatakan bahwa bintang dilangit tidak akan bisa dihitung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sabar. Baekhyun berfikir sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"yang kedua, banyaknya pasir di pantai" lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"well, sebenarnya ada satu lagi... yang ini benar-benar tidak akan bisa dihitung"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, baekhyun menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"apa itu yeol? Apa?" ucapnya dengan antusias. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"tentu saja cintaku padamu Baek" kata Chanyeol disertai senyum tanpa dosanya. Baekhyun pouting.

"kufikir sesuatu yang serius... aisshhh" Baekhyun dengan sengaja memasang ekspresi ngambek.

Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun, "tapi itu kenyataan Baek, tidak akan ada rumus yang bisa menyatakan berapa besar cintaku padamu" gumam Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun blushing, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia melihat jam tangannya, menyadari ini sudah larut, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Mereka bergandengan menuju mobil.

Tepat dipintu taman, Baekhyun melihat 3 anak kucing yang terlihat kelaparan. Baekhyun terkesiap, membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"ada apa baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia berlari dan mengangkat tiga anak kucing itu.

"ijinkan aku memelihara mereka, ya?" baekhyun memohon.

Chanyeol tentu saja mengizinkannya.

Diperjalanan Baekhyun mengusap anak kucing itu hingga tiga-tiganya terlelap dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"kau begitu menyukai anak-anak ya? Makhluk apapun yang masih 'anak-anak' pasti kau sukai" kata Chanyeol sambil mengingat Baekhyun yang menggendong entah berapa anak hewan di kebun binatang tadi.

"begitulah.. lagipula aku paham rasanya kelaparan dimalam hari" kata baekhyun pelan, jelas ia sedang mengingat masa lalunya.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah sendu baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"bagaimana kalau nanti kita memiliki anak sebanyak bintang dilangit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"um.. tapi aku kan namja, mana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh

"mengubahmu menjadi manusia saja aku bisa, apa susahnya jika hanya mengubah gender?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat berfikir.

"kalau begitu kita akan punya anak sebanyak bintang dilangit!" ucap Baekhyun antusis.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "sekarang tidurlah, rumah masih cukup jauh. Akan kubangunkan jika sudah dekat" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelahnya Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun tidur nyenyak dengan tiga anak kucing dalam dekapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah merubah seekor kucing lucu menjadi manusia terindah dihidupnya.

Park Baekhyun

-end


End file.
